Jealous
by intergalacticbooty
Summary: Roman and Renee are in a relationship. Dean isn't jealous, because Ambrose rides solo. Written for the wrestlingkinkmeme. Please review and check out my other works!
Jealous. He should be jealous. Or maybe envious. Dean didn't really know the definitional difference, but he did know that he should be experiencing it.

But how could he? What claim did he, white inner city trash, have to two beautiful people? He was crazy, 'wrong in the head', and well, he kept himself up…but he wasn't a Greek god or an angel sent from the heavens. He was much more like a mangy street dog that did what it needed to live and fought tooth and nail to survive.

One can only fight so long before it becomes all they know. Dean become emotionally stunted, kept to himself, never expressed his feelings. Although he figures that these two would have slipped through his fingers regardless. Even so, it was so unlike Dean to not at least try and fight, to try and pursue the thing he wanted. But this wasn't a thing. This was not one, but two people he desperately and horribly fell for.

Renee with her short little blonde locks, sparkling eyes, and girl-next-door charm with a glint of something more. Roman with his dark, waving locks, deep and thoughtful eyes, and air of dominance with a sweet edge beneath the surface. Such contrast. No wonder they looked so good together. Good together as they went out on dates, as they interviewed on the Today show about what it was like to be a couple in the WWE, and so on.

Dean can blame no one but himself. Never trying. Never bothering. He didn't really distance himself so much as he receded himself. Because it hurt to look. Hurt when Roman slide back into their hotel room in all hours of the night, still speaking to his bubbly blonde girlfriend over the phone when he thought Dean was sleeping. The smell of coconut oil in Roman's hair and her sweet Chanel perfume filling his nose each and every night. He had been with Roman when the older male bought it for her.

The Ohioan will never admit to stashing that same scent of Chanel perfume and coconut oil in the bottom of his bag for lonely nights. God, those smells.

"We gotta find you a girl or guy sometime, Uce." Roman said out of the blue, Dean shooting him a look as he shoved his wrestling shoes into a gym bag. Dean established early on in their friendship that he was bisexual and the older male had waved it off like no big deal.

"Uh, what?"

"Renee keeps bothering me about double dates and shit." He shrugged, expression that wide and earnest one that was a cross between 'please' and 'only you, dude'.

"Okay, for starters…I ain't with no one. Ambrose rides solo." Roman rolled his eyes but said nothing as he packed up his vest. "Second, even if I ever found someone, I ain't doin' no goofy shit like double dates."

"Well, y'know…" The Samoan ran a hand through his own hair, before pinning it up and beginning to rub the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"What?"

"Wanna be a third wheel for us tonight? We haven't hung out together in like months, dude. See a movie? Grab something to eat…" Dean slings the gym bag over his bad shoulder roughly, the bite of pain giving himself a small amount of satisfaction as Roman winches in sympathy.

"Ambrose rides solo. Go off and do your couple shit." He didn't even attempt to mask the bitterness as he trots off to catch a cab back to the hotel.

* * *

Dean dropped his gym bag on the hotel floor unceremoniously, having gotten a slight buzz from the cheap whiskey at the hotel bar. It was sad. He was fucking sad. But alcohol, even a little bit, made him more horny than sad. Which is why he was rummaging around at the bottom of his suitcase, sliding out of a Ziploc bag with a small handkerchief. One doused in coconut oil and sweet Chanel perfume. Because Roman had gotten too nosy one day and Dean was nearly exposed.

He opted to keep the bottles of both at home, taking the handkerchief and dousing it in those toxic scents that never failed to send him in a tizzy. Shoving the material against his nose, inhaling deep as he falls back on the bed, not even bothering to take his sneakers off as he works one handed to unbuckle his belt. "Fuck, fuck…" Dean pants, before wrapping the material around his thumb, sucking it into his mouth.

It was weird, even if he could admit that, but it was soothing and arousing all in one and he decided a long time ago not to question the fucked up shit that got him off. Like thinking about his best friend pounding into his girlfriend.

Slipping his fingers into his briefs to give the hardening flesh a soft tug, Dean groaned around his thumb, before sucking on the scented handkerchief. He's so lost in the thought of his friends' fucking, rubbing and teasing roughly at his own cock that he almost doesn't register the ding of a message.

"Who the fuck…" Only a handful of people have Dean's phone number, but the only person that consistently texts him is Roman. Incidentally that's who has messaged him this time and Dean rolls his eyes, letting a huff out as he slides the handkerchief from around his thumb, sitting up to reply to the text.

Instead, it's a 10 fucking video, the thumbnail almost completely black. "What the fuck, Ro?" He shifted then, almost too irritated to tend to his flagging cock. HE was the one bad with technology, not Roman, so how the fuck had he managed to not only butt text Dean, but to record a pitch black video and send it. That had to be intentional.

Regardless, too distracted to get back into the right set of mind and a tad curious, Dean pressed play. The video starts and it is most certainly not a pitch black video. Instead, Dean was greeted with a very sweaty Roman, black hair loose and wild, eyes wide and thick lips puffy and slick. Then there's a small, pale hand thumbing through said loose locks.

Roman is shirtless, then leaned in forward to kiss at who Dean has deduced is Renee, giving him a eyeful of Roman's intricate tattoo and broad chest. And then his mouth runs dry because the camera is shaky and Renee is panting and Roman is moving and holy fuck.

"J-Jesus…" He's hard and at full attention now, turning the volume of his phone to max as the camera pans down and fuck. Roman's hands were massive around her thin, pale waist. Dark, soft brown skin draped over pale, lightly tanned white and pink.

"You like that, baby girl?" He cooed over Dean's speaker, a moan escaping Renee as a massive thumb rubs against her clit and oh fuck, she's shoving the camera down lower. Dean tugged at his cock then, rubbing over the head of it wildly as he watches Roman's own caramel colored cock disappears into her tight, pink cunt and Dean begins bucking.

"I do, Romie, fuck…more, more…" She's panted, and Roman takes the phone from her hand, and soon Dean is met with pretty pink nipples and a waist almost as slender as hers. "Mm, baby…" She makes a show of grabbing one breast, throwing her head back as the wet slap of Roman thrusting harder, his own moans and groans more audible now, filling the hotel room.

Dean's stroking himself in earnest now, but he needed a bit more, something he only indulged in every so often but he pauses the video quickly, scrambling to tug his jeans down his thighs while simultaneously rummaging through his suitcase once more, revealing a half-full bottle of lube.

"Fuck yeah…" He moaned, crawling on all fours back to where his phone had settled, pressing play before coating two of his fingers the slick.

The fucking resumed on his screen, Roman panning down to wear the two joined, letting out his own groan as Renee squirted across his massive cock. "Oh god…" Dean groaned out, biting on the semi-forgotten handkerchief as Renee makes a noise that's a cross between a moan and a scream and Dean shoves two of his fingers into himself as Roman continues to fuck her sloppy cunt through her orgasm.

Dean is lost in pleasure soon, his mind working on autopilot as he fucks into his fist, before fucking back onto his hand, having long since snuck two more fingers inside as the final two minutes of the video begin to pass by.

Roman's got the stamina of a goddamn stud and Renee's sucking, tight looking cunt hasn't stopped twitching and dousing the two in her messy liquids. Dean can feel his own orgasm coming on as the Samoan begins chanting "I'm gonna cum, baby girl, gonna come so hard…" And Renee replies with "Please, inside, inside…"

And surrounded by their voices and scents, Dean can almost imagine what it's like to be fucked by them. To have his body wedged between them, Roman's long tongue that plays so well with Renee's nipples and clit and mouth against his ear. Or to feel the soft squish of Renee's pert little breasts that would fit so easily in his hands. The thought of strong muscle against his back, a cock buried deep in him that's nearly the width of his wrist balls deep and soft curves beneath him with a trigger happy pussy. His skin was even paler than Renee's and wondered how it would look against theirs, how red they could make him.

He came when Roman on the video did, hearing a massive roar from the older male as he crooked his fingers and dug deep against his prostate. It's the best orgasm of Dean's life, his hole still clenching at the sudden emptiness as he tugs at his softening cock, not caring how much of a goddamn mess he's making or how long it will take to clean up. Because fuck he came so goddamn hard, biting so hard into the handkerchief he's pretty sure he's made holes in the soft material.

The video only has ten seconds left and Dean's shaking still, trying to come down from his high, electricity is still thrumming through him and he groans. The sight of that thick length sliding from a now come-filled orifice has Dean's cock already twitching in interest. And then his heart is hammering so hard he can't even her his own breath as Roman's voice fills the room.

"Why don't you join us next time, babe?"

And suddenly there was the telltale click of the hotel room being opened. Roman never did that shit, always had the decency to knock but Dean can't complain as he's greeted with a pair of lust-filled eyes. He's completely indecent, debauched and red and covered in his own come.

"So you got the video?" Renee peeped out.


End file.
